I'll Wait For You
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: A blast From The Past threatens Jack and Martha's future. Can Jack make things right? Please R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1: Blast from the past

**I'll wait For You**

Chapter 1

Standing at the edge of the sea, with the sand edging gently between her toes, Martha Mckenzie smiled to herself. 'It's so good to be back' she thought to herself. This was where she wanted to be. She'd spent so long in the countryside that it was great to be able to stand in the sea. She looked around and noticed someone walking towards her. She didn't know who he was. His face was new to her. Yet he seemed to be grinning at her. Confused and slightly scared, she turned away from him and began walking in the opposite direction. "Hey wait up!" he called to her. She stopped still and turned again to look at him. "Can I help you?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"That depends. You don't happen to know where I can find Jack Holden do you?"

Martha looked at him, wide-eyed. "Yes, he's my fiancé. Why?" she asked. She was slightly worried now. This guy didn't look like someone who you would invite to dinner and be friendly with. He looked like trouble. The guy looked at her. He opened his mouth, as if to say something and then closed it again. Martha looked at him. "Is everything OK?" she asked. "How do you know Jack?"

"Oh, Jacky Boy and I go way back. Please when you see him, just tell him David Newton says hi" the man informed her before rushing off. Martha stood still. Confused. Who was that guy? She didn't know him, yet she definitely didn't like him.

That night, Martha had arrived home slightly earlier than she had planned. She wanted to inform Jack of David's presence. "Jack. You home?" she called. Jack emerged from the kitchen, wearing some oven gloves and apron. "Hey babe!" he exclaimed, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "Didn't expect you home yet" he said, Martha laughed gently. "Yeh, I wasn't feeling too good" she replied. Jack took the oven gloves off and felt her forehead. "Well, your temps OK. Probably just stress" he said. Martha smiled.

"Yeh. What you upto anyway?"

"I am making you dinner" he smiled. Martha gave him her sweetest smile. She loved him so much. Taking off her coat, she placed it on the back of the chair. "Oh yeh, Jack, I ran into someone today. Said he knew you. He told me to say hi." She said as Jack walked back to the kitchen. "Oh yeh, who was it?" he asked, as he opened the cupboard and picked out 2 plates. "Erm…I think he said his name was David Newton"

Jack stopped to a halt and dropped the plates onto the floor, smashing into tiny little pieces, reeling from what he had just heard……


	2. Chapter 2: Face To Face

Chapter 2

"Hey, Jack. You OK? What happened?" Martha asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jack stood, frozen on the spot, the broken plate scattered around him. Jack snapped out of his daydream and looked at Martha. His face was as pale as a ghost. "Yeh, I'm fine. So, err… David Newton's in town. Did he…say anything?" he replied. Martha shook her head.

"No. Just said to say hi. Said you and him go way back, apparently" she said as she began sweeping the floor. Jack nodded. "Huh…Hey I'll do that" he said, taking the dustpan and brush from her hands. Martha took them back of him. "No, I'll do it. You go and get some air, you look pale" she said. Jack took a deep breath, praying he wasn't being too obvious, and exited from the house. "I'll be back later" he called. "Love you"

"Lo…" Martha was cut off as the door slammed shut. "Love you too, Jack..." she muttered to herself as she finished sweeping the floor and poured the contents into the bin.

Meanwhile, Jack was walking along the beach, going over what Martha had said in his head. What was he doing in town? Jack didn't owe him anything, he'd done everything he'd been asked, he'd paid him back and gotten out of town. Why was he still after him?

"Oh, sorry!" Jack called as his daydream caused him to bump into someone. He looked up and came face to face with him. "Ah, Jacky boy. Glad I bumped into you" David said. A cruel smile spread across his face. Jack gave him a weak smile. "Hi David" he said, nervously. David touched his shoulder. Jack slowly moved away. "I-I should get going..." he muttered. "Ah" said David. "That lovely lady of yours be waiting will she?" Jack shuddered at the thought of David going anywhere near Martha. He nodded. "Yep. So, err… see you" said Jack, as he turned to walk away.

David grabbed his shoulder. "Ah-ah" he said, waving his finger in front of Jack. He gave him an evil smile. "I think you and I need to have chat" he said, cruelly….


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted visitor

Chapter 3

"Look, I haven't got…." Jack cried, helplessly. David glared at him. "I'll do the talking!" he snapped. Jack closed his eyes, praying it was all a dream. Any connection he'd had with David was in the past, he'd moved on from that now. He wasn't a bad guy. Ever since he'd met Martha his life had turned around.

"Now, I'm going to give 24 hours to get the cash you owe me, or else…" he said. Jack looked him in the eye. "Or else what?" he asked. He was trying to put on a brave face, yet he knew he was failing miserably. "Well..." laughed David "Let's just say, you and that pretty lady of yours, what's her name again?"

Jack took a deep breath "Martha" he replied. "Ahh, Martha that's it. Pretty girl"

"If you go anywhere near her…" began Jack. His mind was filled with a million thoughts of her. Sat at home, oblivious to the danger she could be in. "No! Jack!" snapped David. "We won't go anywhere near you lady friend. Well not if you repay what you owe. 24 Hours" he repeated, before getting back into his car, and driving away. Jack stood in the same spot. His mobile phone was ringing loudly in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. _Martha_. Anger spread over him, and he launched the phone onto the floor, smashing it into pieces.

"Come on Jack, answer the phone" Martha said, pacing up and down the room. She looked at the candlelit table that Jack had prepared for her only a few hours earlier and sighed. With no answer from Jack's mobile, she grabbed her coat and headed out of the door.

"Hey you haven't seen Jack have you?" Martha asked Jack's younger brother Lucas. He shook his head. "Not for a few hours" he replied. "Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing how on edge Martha was. "Erm…Yeh everything's fine. If you see him, get him to call me" Martha called before rushing off. "O….K" Lucas replied as Martha walked away, vanishing from his view.

As she got back to the flat, a faint hope spread across her. _Maybe Jack's back here. _She thought_ And maybe he just went for a walk. Just because he didn't seem to happy to hear David was back in town, didn't mean he'd gone to see him. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't put himself, or me in danger like that. Would he?_

Not willing to take any chances, she grabbed her jacket and headed back towards the door. On opening it, she came face to face with David. "Hello Lovely" he said, grinning at her. "Mind if I come in?"…..


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate

**Chapter 4**

Martha looked at him. "Jack's not in" she said, leaving her foot against the door to prevent him from coming in. "Well you want mind if I wait, will you?" he asked. Although it wasn't really a question as he forced Martha out of the way and made his way into the house. "Look…I'm just on my way out" said Martha "So if you come…"

"That's OK. I don't mind. You go and do whatever it is you need to do and I'll wait here for Jacky Boy. Hope he won't be too long" he said, sitting on the sofa. Martha watched in horror as he picked up a magazine from the table and began flicking through it. Without saying a word she put her jacket down and walked to the kitchen. "Thought you were going out?" called David. Martha quickly wiped her face with a cold cloth to try and help her breathing. "No, I've….just realised I didn't need to go after all" she replied. She walked back in to where he was sat.

"I'm getting impatient" snapped David as he looked at his clock for the thousandth time since he'd arrived. Martha smiled nervously. "I'm sure he'll be here soon" she said. Although she wasn't actually sure. Jack had seemed so on edge when he had left, she had no idea what he had got himself into, let alone where he was. "Erm…Look how about you go home and I'll get Jack to call you as soon as he gets in" she said. David sighed. "I don't know, Lovely…I'm not one for waiting around." By now Martha had noticed his body was tensing up, and he would occasionally clench his fists. She didn't want to show it, but she was starting to feel slightly scared.

An hour later and Martha and David were still sat on the couch waiting for Jack. Martha was shaking slightly with fear, she had no idea who this guy was, yet he seemed intent on finding her fiancé. She got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. "I'll go and look for him" she called. David ran after her, leaving the door to the house wide open. "Come back here!" he called to Martha as she carried on running into the car park, she quickly scrambled with the car keys and eventually opened the door. She climbed inside. "Come on. Come on!" she muttered nervously as she waited for the engine to start up.

Meanwhile, Jack walked towards the house. Noticing the door was slightly open, he slowly walked inside. "Martha?" he called out. He got no reply. "Martha you home?" he called again. Still no reply. _That's weird _he thought to himself. He sat back on the sofa and buried his head into his hands. Then he noticed something. His eyes were drawn to a footprint embedded into the carpet. Something he'd learnt to take note off when he was training as a policeman three years ago. These footprints weren't Martha's. They were to big. _Oh no! what if David was here?_ He thought to himself. Then he realised. He must have taken Martha! _That's the reason why the door was open_. Quickly getting up, he raced from the house.

Meanwhile, Martha was still trying to get the engine started when she heard the door open. She turned her head slightly and noticed David climb in the car and sit beside her. "Hello Lovely" he muttered again. Martha looked at him. "Please! What do you want?" she cried, shaking with fear. He looked at her. "I'm driving!" he snapped. Powerless to fight, Martha weakly nodded and exchanged places with him. He turned and smiled at her. "Right Lovely" he said "How about You and I go for a little drive"……


	5. Chapter 5: Night Fall

**Chapter 5**

"Slow down!" cried Martha as the car drove up the road faster than she thought possible. "Don't tell me what to do!" snapped David. "Look" said Martha "If you carry on driving at this speed, people will get suspicious and before you know it, the police will be following us. You don't want that do you?" David looked at her. She was begging him with her eyes. For a minute it seemed as thought he was actually going to grant her wish. Then he gave her a smile, that she almost though genuine. "Thank y…" Then he sped the car up again. Martha quickly buckled her seatbelt. Her heart was beating loud and fast. She kept thinking about Jack, wondering whether she would ever see him again.

Jack raced into Noah's bar. A guy he worked with, Lewis, was sat in the corner. He raced over to him, "Hey Lewis, you haven't seen Martha have you?" he asked. He was trying not to panic, but the thought of Martha alone with that creep sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. He thought about the last time he saw her. How beautiful she looked. He had to find her, he just had to.

Meanwhile, the car was still speeding along the road. "Please, I'm begging you!" she called. David looked at her. "Until I've got what Jacky boy owes me, you, lovely, will have to stay with me".

Martha felt tears sting her cheeks. What had Jack done? What did he owe David? She wanted to ask David so many questions, but she was scared of saying the wrong thing. He was obviously capable of causing some serious harm.

"Come on Baby! Please pick up the phone!" Jack muttered as he dialled Martha's number once again.

Meanwhile, back at their flat, Martha's phone rang loudly. Vibrating against the table, waiting for someone to answer it…

"Look, We can talk about this. You just need to calm down. Please" begged Martha, once again. David looked at her. Without warning, the car screeched to an abrupt halt. "So lets talk" he said, looking at her. Martha looked around. "No, you have to pull over somewhere else. You can't stop in the middle of a road." David shrugged. Then he pulled the car over to the roadside. Martha climbed out. She tried running away, but he grabbed her. Hi grasp was so tight, her arm slowly turned blue. He pulled her into an abandoned building nearby, still clutching her arm. "Oww, your hurting my arm. Please!" she cried. He looked at her. Pinning her against the wall he let go of her arm and grumbled: "Shut it, Lovely, or it will be your face!" Martha knew he was serious. "OK. OK I'm sorry!" she cried. He let go of her arm. She leant against the wall and slowly slipped down, slumping into a heap. David glanced outside. "It's getting dark out there" he said, softly. "Yeh, So maybe we should go back before people start looking". David sat next to her.

"Or maybe, you and I should just go to sleep right here" he whispered, as he placed her arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Paralysed with fear, she stayed, frozen on the spot. It was going to be a long, cold night….


	6. Chapter 6: What does he owe?

**Chapter 6**

The night she'd spent with him seemed to go slower than any other. She thought about Jack, and about how she wanted to be back at home with him now, having an argument about who got the most duvet. She never thought she'd see the day she actually wanted to get up from the bed she shared with Jack to sleep in the spare room. Yet now she wanted it more than anything. At least she'd be near Jack. She'd have been able to climb back into bed with him and just lay in his arms. Instead, she was in the middle of no where with a creep she couldn't stand to be near.

Jack hadn't had a good nights sleep either. He'd informed his fellow officers of Martha's disappearance, but they'd just told him what he'd tell himself if he was on duty, that Martha's a grown girl and no action will be taken until she'd been missing for 24 hours. That made him even more unsettled. He couldn't bear 24 hours without her. Not knowing where she was or whether she was alright. He just wanted her back home safe with him.

Martha woke at around 5 o'clock that morning. Lifting her head up from the hard cold pavement, she looked around There was no sign of David. Checking the coast was clear, she climbed to her feet. She quietly tip toed towards the door. Reaching out her hand, she clasped the handle. Frantically, she tried to open it, yet it seemed locked somehow. "Help!" she cried, banging against the door. "They won't hear you" a voice grumbled behind her. She swung around and came face to face with David. "Jack will find me. He'll inform the cops. You'll see" she snapped. David laughed. "All that Jack owes, I doubt he'll be informing the police any time soon"

"What does he owe you?" she asked. Her hands were shaking with fear. He looked at her and grumbled "He owes me a sister". Martha's eyes widened. Had she heard him correctly? "What?"

He held out his hand in an attempt to shake hers. "David Chambers" he grumbled. "Pleased to meet you". Martha stared at him. "You said your name was David Newton" she grumbled. He laughed harshly. "Well I was hardly going to introduce myself as David Chambers now was I? You'd have ran a mile"

"Your sick!" cried Martha. She stood up and attempted to open the door. "I don't think so!" he snapped. Pinning her against the door, he placed his hand over her mouth. He slowly took it off. "Now if I was you, I'd keep quiet" he said.

Jack, meanwhile, was sat in a bar just outside Yabbie Creek. A glass of whisky in his hand. Getting impatient he grabbed his Jacket, and ran out. He jumped into his car, and set out to look for Martha.

Driving along, he stopped at every restaurant, bar and hotel to ask if anyone had seen her. Before he'd left, he'd taken a photograph of her with him to show people, but nobody had seen her. Then he saw a car. He recognised it as Harry's car. The one he had when he drove to Summer Bay to tell the residents of Jack's past. Screeching the car to a halt, he climbed out and raced towards the door…..


	7. Chapter 7: Jacky Boy's here

**Chapter 7**

"Shh!" ordered David. "What?" Whispered Martha. David placed his index finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. He looked out of the slightly ajar door and then swung back round to Martha. "Did you call him?" he whispered, angrily. Martha looked at him, confused. David walked over to her. "Lover boy out there"

"Jack's here?" she smiled. He placed his hand over her mouth. "I don't think so lovely. He's taken my sister away; it's only fair that I take his girlfriend away". Martha looked at him. "Fiancé" she said, quietly. "What did you say?" asked David. "I'm his fiancée" she repeated. David let out a small laugh. "His fiancée?" he repeated. "He doesn't waste much time does he!". Martha shook her head at him.

"Let me in!" called a voice from the outside. "Jack!" called Martha. "Martha, are you in there. Just tell me you're alright!" he called. "Shut it Holden!" snapped David. Jack continued to bang on the door. David barged towards the door. He opened it and grabbed Jack by his shirt, throwing him inside, where he landed with a bump next to Martha. He cupped his hand onto her face and stroked her cheek. "Are you OK?" he whispered. Martha kissed him. "Help me Jack" she cried. David stood in front of them. "How sweet!" he said. "Damsel in Distress rescued by Romeo". Jack looked at him. "If you've touched one hair on her head" he threatened. Martha placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Leave it! He hasn't touched me!" she cried. Jack placed his arm around her but she pulled away. Jack looked at her, sensing she wasn't too happy, with him. "What have you said to her" he snapped at David. David shrugged. "I only told her what she already knew. That you're a murderer". Jack looked back at Martha. "Baby, you know about all that" he said. She nodded. "Yes I did, but you promised me it was over!" she cried. "You didn't tell me I'd be paying for it!" Tears streamed down her face. Jack looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry" he cried. "I'd never let anyone hurt you, Martha, I love you". David clapped his hands. "Well done. Now if you don't mind, you're making me feel sick" he snapped. Jack placed his hands out. "David please. Let Martha go. You and I can sort this out between us". David looked at him. "Sort what out? Nothing you can say or do will bring my sister back"

"Exactly. So why do this. Let us go and we can talk" said Jack. David nodded. "OK. Lovely can go!" he said. Martha shook her head and looked at Jack. "I'm not leaving you here Jack"

"Yes!" he said. Martha gave up fighting and ran to the door. She glanced back at Jack and ran to Jack's car, leaving Jack and David alone….


	8. Chapter 8: The End Is Near

**Chapter 8**

On Jack's demand that she leave him, Martha had ran to his car. She quickly opened the door and climbed inside. She rested her head on the seat, thinking of the events that had just unfolded. She'd never been so frightened in her life.

"Why did you drag Martha into this?" grunted Jack as he stood facing David. David looked at him. "Well you can hurt someone I loved, it seemed only fair" he grunted. Jack had to stop himself before he did something he might regret. "This was between me and Harry" snapped Jack. David broke into tears. "He was my Dad!" he sobbed. Jack didn't know whether to laugh at him or comfort him, so instead opted to just sit opposite him.

Martha meanwhile was desperate to get a signal on Jack's mobile, which he had left in the car. However, being in an abandoned area, it seemed unlikely.

"Look I know you want revenge, but why go after Martha? She's not your enemy" asked Jack. David shrugged. "I knew by hurting her I was hurting her I was hurting you. That was all I wanted. I knew if I went after you then you'd just fight back. But Lovely out there," he nodded towards where Martha had exited "Well she's nothing more than just a pretty face". Jack shook his head. "You're so wrong. She learnt to defend herself long ago". He smiled gently as he recalled the time she'd started defending herself. Just after her encounter with Corey.

"Come on!" cried Martha, as she still scrambled to get a signal on Jack's mobile. Waving it around in the air, she became frustrated.

"I can see why you're attracted to her" said David. "She's beautiful. Intelligent". Jack looked at him. "Shut up" he muttered. He couldn't bear hearing him say her name. "Smart. And did I mention, damn right gorgeous". Without thinking, Jack dived onto David, sending him knocking to the ground. He pinned him down and grabbed his collar. "Now you listen to me, I said shut it!" he called. "I also meant to say she has beautiful eyes" laughed David. Jack pulled his collar again. David grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him over so he was on top of him. He raised his fist and went to lower it towards Jacks face. When, just at that moment, two policemen barged in and grabbed him, pulling him off Jack. "What? Get off me now!" snapped David, desperately trying to break free from their grasp. "David Chambers I'm arresting you on suspicion of kidnap. You don't not have to mention one thing, something which you later rely on in court" ordered one of the police men. Jack climbed to his feet. He watched David being dragged away and ran outside. He was relieved that The Chambers family would be out of their lives. Yet, he still had to make it up to Martha, and that was going to be easier said than done….


	9. Chapter 9: Is This The End?

**Chapter 9**

It was 2:30 the next morning before Martha was back home again; she'd spent that last few hours in the police station, being asked endless questions. Questions she herself wanted the answers to. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. Jack followed closely behind her. "Talk to me" he begged. She turned and looked at him. "I don't know what to say to you" she muttered. She turned and began to walk to the bedroom. He grabbed her arm, determined to talk to her. She looked into his eyes. "You promised me it was all over, Jack. I know you didn't mean to kill her, but tonight I was I was going to die"

"You knew about my past when we got together and you said you didn't want that to affect us"

"I didn't want it to affect us. But I didn't think he'd ever come after me. Before you turned up today, I thought he was going to kill me. I saw what he was capable of. He could have done anything to me." She cried. Jack went to place his hand on her arm, but she pulled away. "Don't Jack." She shook her head and walked towards the bedroom. "I want you to sleep in the spare room tonight. Please" she said. Jack felt tears sting in his eyes. Knowing he couldn't argue with her, he nodded. "OK" and headed for the spare room.

Martha lay awake most of the night. She'd closed her eyes occasionally, but she never actually fell asleep. She'd go over what had happened in her head. And then she'd go over all the times Jack had promised her his past was over. Her mind was spinning. She loved Jack and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, she just didn't know if she could.

Jack, meanwhile, was lay in the single bed in the spare room. He looked around him and wondered for how long he would be in here. He knew he'd hurt Martha, but he had never intended to. She was his life. He'd never wish any harm on harm on her, and it hurt him so much to see what he'd done. He just wished he could make things right. He pulled the drawer on the bedside table open and pulled out a small photo of he and Martha and gently stroked it with his thumb. "I'm sorry Martha" he whispered as he gently kissed the picture. "I'm so sorry"

Laying on her side, Martha flicked off the bedside lamp and looked at the clock. 3:33 Am. She rolled onto her side. She was desperately fighting the urge to go into the spare room and talk to Jack. She needed time to get her head together. As did he. She didn't know what she wanted from their relationship now and she knew that tomorrow, they would have to sit and have a serious talk….


	10. Chapter 10: Promises and New Beginnings

**Chapter 10**

Walking into the bathroom the next morning, Martha stopped by the mirror and looked at her reflection. She'd barely slept last night and it had become obvious. She splashed her face with cold water and exited the bathroom. Jack was sat at the table in the dining room. Ignoring him, Martha walked into the kitchen and began boiling water in the kettle. "Look, this is ridiculous. Martha, we need to talk about this" Jack said, breaking the tense silence. Martha poured herself some coffee and sat at a chair opposite Jack. "I'm listening" she muttered. Jack sighed. "Look Martha, I didn't know David would come back, I thought he was out of our lives for good. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you if I could do something to stop them."

Martha placed her hands to her head. "I know. Yesterday just reminded me that you do have a past"

"But that's all it is. A past. I came to the Bay to start a new life. A future. I want you to be part of that" he said, sweetly. Martha smiled weakly. "I want to be a part of it, but how do I know it's over" she said. Jack looked at her. He cupped her hands into his. "David's the only person who holds a grudge. And you heard what the police said last night, He won't be coming near us again"

"I don't know, Jack…"

"Please! I want to make things right. If I lose you, I lose everything. You mean the world to me. You're my life. I'll never, ever hurt you again. I promise you that. I want to be by your side forever, I just have to know it's what you want"

"It is what I want" replied Martha "But…"

"But nothing! I promise you. I don't want to lose you. Not now. Things have changed. I've changed. I've experienced this whole new life that I love and that's thanks to you. Please just promise me you'll be here to see it with me" he begged. Martha looked into his eyes. She could tell he truly meant every word he spoke. She sighed and closed her eyes. "And you promise me…"

"I just said so, didn't I?" said Jack. "What do you say? Think we can work this out? Do you want to?". Martha bit her lip.

"OK" she said. "But one more thing…"

"There won't be. I promise" said Jack. Martha looked at him. She knew he was serious. She closed her eyes for a moment to think. On opening them again, she leant in and kissed Jack. "This has to be a fresh start Jack" she said. He kissed her again. Holding her tight in his arm he kissed her head and whispered into her ear: "I promise".


End file.
